    [Patent document 1] JP-2000-333305 A (U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,347)    [Patent document 2] JP-2007-50888 A
A hybrid vehicle uses an engine and a motor together as a power source. In order to minimize a fuel consumption in response to road states of a route to a destination, an operation schedule of the engine and motor is set up, and a drive control is made to the engine and motor based on the set-up operation schedule (for example, refer to Patent document 1). In the preceding technology, the driving schedule is reset when the vehicle deviates from the route. In contrast, when the vehicle cannot travel to meet the set-up operation schedule because of the unexpected traffic congestion etc., the reset of the operation schedule is not executed.
To that end, SOC (State Of Charge) is detected which illustrates an amount of accumulated charge of the battery for driving the motor. When the difference between present SOC and planned SOC, which is included in the operation schedule, exceeds a threshold value, the operation schedule is re-set up from the present position of the vehicle to the destination (for example, refer to Patent document 2).
In the technology in Patent document 2, however, when the difference between the present SOC and the planned SOC exceeds the threshold value, the re-set of the operation schedule is executed. The re-set of the operation schedule is executed regardless of topographical conditions and travel conditions of the travel course, the travel conditions before reaching the spot, etc. Thus, there is a possibility that may pose a problem to worsen a gas mileage or fuel consumption, on the contrary.